justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coolharry64/Just Dance: Fruit Heroes (My Fanmade Game)
Just Dance: Fruit Heroes is a dance game based on the show Fruit Heroes. It's set to come out June 13th, 2017. Gameplay & Returning/New Features * ''Just Dance'' Controller (for Android and iOS only, Windows Phone version is not updated to work with Just Dance 2017 only 2016) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * 'Just Dance Unlimited (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 250 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. ** A 3-month trial (PAL) of Just Dance Unlimited comes in every box of Just Dance 2017 while for NTSC there is two boxes one box "Regular Package" includes a 48 hour pass and another one "Just Dance 2017 Gold Edition" on the box includes a 3 Month Pass plus a 48 hour pass for Just Dance Unlimited. * Just Dance Machine (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) **Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. **Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance... Never seen before on Just Dance! **If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * World Dance Floor **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th and 8th-Gen consoles including PC and Nintendo Switch. This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score (8th-Gen, PC and Nintendo Switch only) * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Video Challenge '''(PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. '''Challenge Mode for 7th-Gen) ** The video challenge returns to Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * '''Dance Mashup'(8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only) ** Mashups return from Just Dance 2016 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016! * Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2016 returns. * You're a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 golden stars are changed to Platinum. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. ** NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' ** This feature also works on all songs in Just Dance Unlimited from this game. Tracklist I haven't planned any songs yet. How2Request * Song (any song of your choice (no memes or anything unrelevant), only from 2010-2017) * Artist (any artist who is still alive) * Dancer (it must be a Fruit Heroes character) * Background (it must be a HD background) * Mode (Solo, Duet, Trio, or Dance Crew) Dancers You Can Choose *Littlesiha *Dieghosan *Lucktose *Kevindudas *PamellaRibeiro *Cellybird *Moogly-H *TheFairyDina *Dial-K901 *Mereth86 *MrManu96 (i literally named him ManuJD1) *MoonAngel90 *Chapie69 *Kelvin Jaeder *JustDenz30 Also, i have some new characters! *qR Absolut *Stef *Chazza *Shobby1 (i made him up ��) *Roxsora13Xx *Keikodancer *Technoth Trivia Coming Soon. Category:Blog posts